


Moonlit Oceans

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Everybody Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a little drabble I busted out at 2am. leaving kudos fuels me!





	Moonlit Oceans

The moonlight trickled through the water, dappling the seafloor like sunlight through treetops. The light danced across the sand, rippling across their bodies. Shoals of glinting silver fish darted to and fro, twisting around the pair as they glided through the water. A flash of pearly teeth, a kick of a finned leg, the dull glow of bio-luminescence. Everything painted a silver-blue picture, one of a moonlit ocean.

It is not an uncommon occurrence for them to come down to the shores at midnight, slipping away into the darkness to return to the familiar saltwater. They’re not quite used to it, the daylight, the people, the bustle of the city, so these trips are their respite. 

The fuchsia girl, the golden one, had taken to the new seascape immediately. Her every resting hour was spent drifting through the reefs and beaches, through the deeps and the trenches, either in her mind or in reality. The ocean called to her, it was in her blood. On nights like these the moonlight glinted off of her jewelry and caught in her inky black hair, turning her into a celestial apparition, gold twinkling like stars and skirt flowing like galaxies. 

It had taken a long time to coax the violet boy back into the water, but promises of clean water, cleaner than they had ever seen, eventually lured him back to the ocean's embrace. Here was a clean slate, unpolluted by garbage and oil and the toxins of the land cities. The sensation of fresh, cool water slipping through their gills, giving them no pain to breathe, was wonderful. 

For now, they danced through the waves, twisting and tumbling in the surf before diving back down and flipping gracefully through the undercurrents. If anyone had happened to be watching they would have spotted flashes of bright colour and seal grey skin, accompanied by drifting sounds of laughter. Child’s laughter. For they were just kids, kids who had been lost and then found again through many trials. But now they are free, and will be to the end of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble I busted out at 2am. leaving kudos fuels me!


End file.
